Cardi B
Belcalis Marlenis Almánzar (born October 11, 1992), better known by her stage name Cardi B, is a Dominican-Trinidadian-American rapper, songwriter and television personality. Early Life: Belcalis Marlenis Almánzar was born to a Dominican father and a Trinidadian mother in the Bronx borough of New York City, New York on October 11, 1992. Why She and Her Songs Suck: # She usually gets other people to write her songs and doesn't write a lot of songs herself. # She literally said that she doesn't care about hip hop and only wants to do it to make money which is disrespectful to rappers who actually put work into their music. # Her lyrical content is very repetitive, usually revolving around bragging, ostentation or sex. Sometimes, she even rants about her critics and haters such as in Wish Wish. In fact, she made a song dedicated to butts, like Twerk. # She uses the same flow in all of her songs and never tries anything new. # She has awful punchlines like "I run this shit like Cardio" or "Pussy so good, I say my own name during sex" and even "Shit, I need room for my legs". Her worst possible punchline was in her song "Pull Up" where she said, "Shit don't come out like it's constipation". # She's overrated. Here are some reasons why: ## People call her the queen of rap even though she's just come into the game and there are much more talented female rappers who write their own lyrics and have cemented their name in the game like Lauryn Hill, Missy Elliott, Queen Latifah, Lil Kim or, to even some extent, Nicki Minaj. ## She won the Grammy for Best Rap Album over Mac Miller's Swimming, Nipsey Hussle's Victory Lap, Travis Scott's Astroworld and Pusha T's Daytona, which were all much higher acclaimed and better albums than her Invasion of Privacy. ## She was number 5 on the 2018 edition of Complex's "Top 20 Best Rappers in Their 20s", higher than more talented rappers like Denzel Curry (who was number 17) and Joey Bada$$ (who was number 9). # Her petty fights with Nicki Minaj and with her co-stars on "Love and Hip-Hop". # She was featured on a few bad songs like "Girls Like You" by Maroon 5, "Taki Taki" by DJ Snake, "La Modelo" by Ozuna and "Backin' it Up" by Pardison Fontinade. # Her rapping voice can get annoying at times. # She admitted to drugging men and robbing them back when she was a stripper. She then defended her decision by saying she had to do it "to survive". One of them has gone as far as to admit that listening to Cardi was worse than getting drugged and robbed by her, turning the whole thing into some kind of MEME. To make it worse, she was later casted in the movie Hustlers which is about drugging and robbing men. # Many people accuse her of only being famous after being on "Love and Hip-Hop". # She is an example of a celebrity lacking sense. Since she made a whiny rant on the 2018-2019 United States federal government shutdown and her music video for her song "Press" was negatively reviewed against lesbians and bisexuals. # She is an egotist: In her "MotorSport" verse, she says that she's the "Selena of trap music". Redeeming Qualities: # She has two good songs, Red Barz and Be Careful. # She does well on most of her featured verses and often saves the song (ex. MotorSport, No Limit, Who Want The Smoke, On Me, Champagne Rosé, Backin' it Up.) # Her production is usually good (with the exception of some songs like Money Bag and Money which have terrible beats). # Her role as Diamond, a stripper-turned-embezzler, in the movie Hustlers is really good. # She helped make Bruno Mars' song "Finesse" even better and more lively with her remix of the song. Discography: Studio albums * Invasion of Privacy (2018) * Tiger Woods (2020) Mixtapes * Gangsta Bitch Music, Vol. 1 (2016) * Gangsta Bitch Music, Vol. 2 (2017) Category:Rappers Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:2010 Artists Category:Female artists Category:Celebrities Category:Bloods Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Artists Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:Artists who can't take Criticism Category:Flexers Category:Quality Control artists Category:Industry Plants Category:Artists with a Criminal Record Category:Internet Memes Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Egotists Category:1992 Births Category:Artists Lacking Sense Category:Latin American Singers/Rappers Category:Actors Category:Hip-Hop HQ's Worst Rappers of All Time